This invention relates to capacitor discharge (C/D) ignition systems for use with internal combustion engines. U.S. Pat. No 4,036,201 discloses one such capacitor discharge ignition system. More particularly, the invention relates to such C/D ignition systems as are used with small high-speed, single-cylinder engines of the type used for powering lawnmowers, chain saws, portable water pumps and the like.
Certain types of engine applications, such as water pumps, are designed to be run without attendance of an operator. In order to protect the water pump from being damaged because of the lack of water flow through it, means is provided for automatically cutting off the engine in response to a predetermined engine rpm. Conventionally, such protection devices utilize an igniton cut-out switch actuated by a magneto pickup coil.
Since the small engine market is most competitive, the principal object of this invention is to provide a capacitor discharge ignition system equipped with a built-in, protective device which is economical and reliable to protect against damage caused by excessive engines speeds.
Another object of this invention is to provide a high-speed engine shut-off of the above type for C/D ignition systems such as when used in engines for water pump engine applications.